Star Crossed Lovers
by httphoodmills
Summary: Reccueil d'OS sur outlawqueen en français.
1. Frozen Heart

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Tout d'abord je souhaite m'excuser pour ma très, très longue absence.**

 **J'ai décider de reposter mes anciens os pour que, si certain(e)s le veulent, ils puissent relire à leur guise ceux qu'ils veulent. Je ne pense pas écrire encore beaucoup en français, mais je continuerais à écrire en anglais :)**

 **disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **prompt :** _se situe directement après la fin de la saison 3, ma version de la storyline durant la 4a pour outlawqueen. Marian est de retour, Emma a amener Elsa._

« Et bien vous feriez d'espérer de ne rien avoir apporté d'autre. »

Ce fut ses derniers mots avant de sortir rapidement du restaurant sans même un regard pour celui qu'elle pensait aimer. Elle n'aurait pas pu le regarder de toute façon, ça lui aurait fait trop de mal. Le voir heureux dans les bras de sa femme et de son fils n'aurait servi qu'à la détruire un peu plus. Alors elle sortit, presque en courant. A nouveau chez elle, ses yeux tombèrent sur les restes du dîner qu'elle avait partagé avec Robin. Des larmes se mirent à couler au souvenir de ce moment de bonheur et elle monta dans sa chambre, s'allongea dans son grand lit vide et froid après avoir seulement pris la peine de retirer ses escarpins et sa veste. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit et son sommeil fut envahi de cauchemars qui la réveillèrent plusieurs fois, les joues baignées de larmes.

O

Le lendemain, le soleil filtrant à travers la tente de la petite famille réveilla Robin qui avait passé sûrement l'une des pires nuits de sa vie, ses rêves n'avaient jamais été aussi faux et surtout, autant suivi de cauchemars. Dans ses rêves il était heureux avec Marianne et Roland, ils vivaient leur vie, découvrant avec joie les nouveautés qu'offrait ce monde. Mais dans son cœur, dans sa tête, Robin savait que cela sonnait faux. L'instant d'après, il voyait Regina, son sourire s'effacer, ses larmes se mettre à couler, il l'entendait l'appeler, lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui et c'est généralement à ce moment qu'il se réveillait. Il ne comprenait pas la signification de ces rêves, il était heureux avec Marianne, il serait allé jusqu'en enfer pour être à nouveau avec elle, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser à Regina ? Son esprit totalement réveillé, il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la tente. Il fut surpris de constater le froid qu'il faisait, la température ne devait pas atteindre les 0 degrés. Comment cela était-il possible ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la bonne période de l'année... Robin ne s'attarda pas bien longtemps sur ce constat, il alluma un feu pour les autres membres du camp et prit la direction de la ville, il devait parler à Regina. Il savait que c'était mal, qu'il devrait l'oublier, mais il était rongé par les remords, il était retourné dans les bras de sa femme sans même un regard pour elle, comme si ce qu'ils avaient vécu ne signifiait rien pour lui, il devait s'en excuser.

O

Depuis son réveil, Regina se sentait vide, elle avait passé toute sa nuit à cauchemarder et à pleurer, elle avait les yeux rouges et portait toujours les vêtements de la veille. Son esprit n'était focalisé que sur Robin et sa fin heureuse, elle n'avait pas le droit de se battre pour lui, pour plusieurs raisons, il était heureux maintenant et elle tenait trop à lui pour lui enlever ça. Deuxièmement, elle n'était pas femme à briser une famille. Roland avait besoin de ses deux parents auprès de lui, et puis de toute façon, elle ne le méritait pas, elle ne méritait pas sa fin heureuse. Elle l'avait toujours su, au fond, les méchants n'ont pas de fin heureuse et l'amour est une faiblesse.

Elle se décida enfin à se lever pour aller prendre une douche et faire bonne figure, elle devait aller de l'avant comme elle l'avait toujours fait, mais avant, elle devrait faire le deuil de cette relation naissante. Une fois sous les jets d'eau, elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et lâcha toute la peine accumulée depuis la veille. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes et puis elle se redressa, sortit de la douche, enfila ses vêtements avant de se maquiller légèrement et elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour se servir un verre de cidre. Si elle devait l'oublier, autant s'en donner le courage. Elle alla s'installer dans son salon quand on frappa à la porte. Elle revêtit son masque froid et sans émotion, prête à renvoyer sèchement quiconque était venu la voir, elle ouvrit la porte et son visage se figea dans une expression de parfaite surprise

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!, demanda-t-elle sèchement, une fois la surprise passée.

\- Il fallait que je te parle, laisse-moi entrer je t'en prie…, répondit l'archer à sa porte.

Elle soupira longuement avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer chez elle, elle l'invita à s'asseoir dans son salon et lui proposa quelque chose à boire pour être polie, ce qu'il déclina simplement, elle prit alors place sur le canapé a côté de lui avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

\- Je... je voulais m'excuser Regina... Quand Marianne est revenue j'étais tellement surpris que c'est comme si le monde avait cessé d'exister...

A ces mots, la brune détourna le regard pour ne pas le laisser voir les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux.

\- Mais le fait est que ce n'était pas ce qui était censé arriver, et depuis je... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal..., avait-il expliqué, doucement, montrant qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait.

\- Robin, maintenant tu vas m'écouter très attentivement, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ta Marianne, celle pour qui tu serais allé en enfer, la mère de ton fils, ton premier amour est de retour, si j'avais eu la chance de faire revenir Daniel je l'aurais sûrement fait aussi, alors tu vas m'oublier et retourner les voir aussi fort parce-que aussi fort que je t'aime, je tiens à ta fin heureuse...

Tous deux avaient remarqué l'utilisation du « je t'aime » mais aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de le mentionner. De toute façon, Regina savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle ressentait, ces mots étaient simplement sortis comme ça, ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'ils étaient sincères.

\- Ce n'était pas ce qui était censé arriver... Je suis vraiment désolé...

Il pencha la tête vers elle pour l'embrasser, une dernière fois, pour qu'elle se sente mieux sans doute, parce qu'il se sentait mieux quand il était avec elle, parce que malgré tout il tenait à elle. Mais il fut arrêté à quelques centimètres par un doigt qui se posa sur ses lèvres, elle lui sourit tristement avant de murmurer « Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà ».

Elle avait raison, s'infliger ce genre de torture ne pourrait que leur faire du mal, alors il se leva, lui donna un léger baiser sur le front et s'en alla, claquant la porte derrière une Regina qui luttait de toute ses forces contre ses larmes.

O

Un mois était maintenant passé depuis le retour de Marianne, tous les habitants avaient constaté l'arrivée très précoce de l'hiver à Storybrook, tous la trouvaient trop inattendue pour être naturelle, ils s'étaient donc tous mis en quête de trouver ce qui était arrivé pour qu'il neige au mois d'Octobre. Cependant, l'arrivée de l'hiver n'avait pas été le seul constat que les habitants de Storybrook avaient fait, Regina était malheureuse. Elle essayait d'aller de l'avant mais elle ne dormait presque plus, elle ne mangeait que très peu et les seuls moments où elle affichait un sourire réel et sincère étaient quand elle était avec Henry. Beaucoup commençaient à s'inquiéter pour elle, mais elle savait donner le change. De toute façon, ils avaient tous mieux à faire que de s'occuper des histoires de cœur de l'EvilQueen.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se mit à nier être encore détruite, elle refusait de parler de Robin et elle l'évitait comme la peste. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler en revanche, c'était les larmes qu'elle avait au bord des yeux à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait avec sa femme et son fils, le manque qui commençait à s'ancrer en elle et l'incapacité de se concentrer quand il était dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Elle n'était pas le genre de femme à briser une famille pour avoir un homme. Malgré toutes ces souffrances, elle ne pourrait admettre qu'elle allait mal, parce qu'elle savait qu'il reviendrait s'il l'apprenait, et elle devait reconnaître qu'il semblait heureux, elle tenait trop à lui pour lui enlever sa fin heureuse.

Elle secoua la tête pour tenter de se concentrer sur la conversation, rencontrer le regard du voleur alors qu'ils discutaient de leur problème actuel n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Finalement, elle réussit à focaliser son esprit sur ce qui était dit, Emma était en train d'expliquer qu'elle et Killian avaient aperçu une femme blonde aux alentours du lac et ils étaient persuadés qu'elle était la cause de ce froid hivernal prématuré. Le groupe composé de Snow, Charming, Belle, Rumple, Killian, Emma, Robin et Regina décida alors de retrouver cette jeune femme afin de savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Le soir venu, Regina était concentrée sur une carte de la ville, elle essayait de savoir ou pouvait se cacher cette femme. Il était très tard, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, de toute façon elle ne fermer que très peu les yeux depuis un mois. C'était mieux ainsi, à chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait c'était les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds d'un certain voleur qui apparaissaient, et elle ne pouvait plus supporter ça.

Quand de légers coups furent frappés à sa porte, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Robin, elle mit quelques instants à réagir après lui avoir ouvert la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Je t'ai dit de m'oublier, de ne plus revenir !

Sa voix était plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu mais si c'était la seule façon de se faire comprendre, elle n'aurait pas le choix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas enfouir mes sentiments au fond de moi et les oublier ?

Il avait dit ça très vite, comme si les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis des mois, maintenant c'était dit, maintenant le cœur de la brune avait raté un battement. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, la repoussant par la même occasion à l'intérieur et fermant la porte d'un léger coup de pied. Elle voulait le repousser mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser pour la simple raison qu'il lui avait trop manqué, c'était mal, mais elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était passionné, ils avaient lutté trop longtemps pour s'éviter et leurs retrouvailles faisaient des étincelles. Quand l'air leur manqua, ils se séparèrent et aussitôt les lèvres du voleur se rattachèrent à son cou, ce qui lui arracha un léger gémissement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il murmura son prénom qu'elle revint à la réalité, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, ils n'avaient pas le droit. Elle utilisa alors toute ses forces pour le repousser et elle lui murmura « On ne peut pas, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. ».

Il ne répondit pas, elle avait raison. Il rouvrit alors la porte, la regarda une dernière fois et s'en alla, fermant sa la porte derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, elle avait raison et la tentation auprès d'elle était trop grande. S'il avait attendu, il l'aurait peut-être entendue s'asseoir le dos contre la porte, il aurait peut-être entendu les pleurs qu'elle tentait d'étouffer, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il était rentré directement chez lui, près de sa femme.

O

Encore une semaine passée, le temps devenait de plus en plus mauvais, une couche de neige recouvrait maintenant la ville alors que le groupe se rapprochait de plus en plus de leur but, trouver la femme blonde. Ils en avaient appris des choses sur elle, elle s'appelait Elsa et avait le pouvoir de geler les choses, d'après Rumpelsilskin, elle ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs, ce qui la rendrait dangereuse pour toute la ville y compris pour elle-même, ils devraient donc la trouver au plus vite.

Ils n'avaient que peu d'idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait se cacher et toutes leurs pistes finissaient toujours par mener à rien, le seul espoir qu'ils avaient c'était les docs, étant donné que c'était l'endroit où l'hiver était le plus virulent.

\- Robin, je peux te parler ?

Marianne prit place allongée aux côtés de son mari dans leur tente, reposant sa tête sur son torse.

\- Oui ?, répondit-il, s'attendant à une question sur le nouveau monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

\- Je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Le jour où je suis revenue, c'était très bien, parfait même, mais je sens bien que tu es préoccupé alors... j'aimerais savoir ce qui ne va pas.

Robin blêmit, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, il voulait être honnête avec elle, lui dire que son cœur appartenait à une autre qui occupait ses pensées jour et nuit parce qu'il n'aimait pas mentir, mais en plongeant son regard dans le sien, l'espoir et l'amour qu'il y vit l'empêchèrent de tout lui dire, alors quand il prit la parole, un mensonge étouffa la vérit.

\- Rien... rien, je suis juste inquiet par rapport à cette reine des neiges, avait-il dit avec un sourire mélancolique.

O

Une énième réunion de l'étrange famille de Storybrook venait de s'achever, Emma et Hook étaient partis rapidement, suivis par Robin et Charming qui avaient pour mission de protéger la forêt et le camp des Merry Men. Comme quelques mois auparavant, Snow hésitait à laisser Regina seule, elle décida de rester avec elle pour lui parler. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent dans la cuisine où la vaisselle fut nettoyée sans un mot. Ce fut la princesse qui brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

\- Regina je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, commença-t-elle en essayant de capter son regard.

\- Je vais bien, répondit la reine plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Non. J'ai vu ton regard sur Robin ce soir, j'ai vu ton sourire quand vous étiez ensemble, il te manque..., dit Snow en murmurant les derniers mots.

\- Je..., commença Regina pour nier une fois de plus ses sentiments.

Mais à quoi bon ? Elle ne devait plus mentir, cela ne servait plus à rien, Snow avait compris.

\- Tu as raison..., avoua-t-elle finalement, mais je ne peux pas briser une famille, ni sa fin heureuse.

\- Je sais... lui répondit la plus jeune.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors, c'était rare qu'elles avaient de réelles conversations toutes les deux, sans sarcasme et sans tentative de meurtre, mais chacune savait trouver les mots pour l'autre. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, et à ce moment, Regina était fatiguée de tout garder pour elle, fatiguée de tout nier en bloc à chaque fois, dans un murmure elle avoua enfin à haute voix ou presque ce qu'elle savait depuis quelques temps déjà.

\- Je l'aime.

\- Je sais..., répéta à nouveau la princesse en la prenant légèrement dans ses bras.

Et elle se laissa faire, étrangement. Ces mots l'étouffaient presque, elle les retenait depuis des mois maintenant, Snow était la première personne à les entendre, et probablement la dernière. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller pendant un instant. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'elle luttait pour ne pas courir dans les bras du voleur et le supplier de la choisir, elle était fatiguée.

\- Je l'aime, répéta-t-elle encore une fois, comme pour soulager le poids de ces mots.

O

Une fois à l'entrée du camp, Charming arrêta Robin, lui aussi avait capté les regards entre lui et l'ancienne reine et avait compris ce qu'il se passait, il devait lui parler parce que, lui aussi, avait vécu la même chose quelques années auparavant.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Je veux dire, qui tu choisis ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas, répondit l'archer en toute honnêteté en s'adossant à l'arbre le plus proche.

\- Tu dois choisir Robin, Regina est détruite même si elle ne le montre pas, je la connais assez maintenant pour le dire, et Marianne ne mérite pas que tu restes avec elle sans l'aimer, tu dois au moins lui parler...

\- Je sais... c'est juste que... ce n'est pas facile de faire un choix, répondit-il en baissant la tête, se sentant minable de ne pas être capable de choisir.

\- Je me doute..., répliqua Charming en lui donnant une légère tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Sur ces mots, ils rejoignirent le camp où les compagnons préparaient un repas et où Marianne jouait avec Roland. Le regard du voleur croisa celui du Prince et il comprit qu'il devait parler à sa femme, elle le méritait. Il marcha donc en sa direction et après avoir enlacé son fils, il demanda à la brune de le suivre dans la tente. Une fois à l'intérieur, il l'incita à s'asseoir et il fit de même.

\- Je dois être honnête avec toi Marianne, commença-t-il, tu es partie, pour moi, pendant trente ans, j'ai souffert, dieu sait que j'ai souffert, mais..., il inspira un grand coup pour se donner le courage dont il avait besoin. Mais j'ai tourné la page, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Marianne se tut quelques instants, alors son homme, son mari, avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, trente ans c'est long, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il finisse par tourner la page.

\- Tu aimes cette femme ?, demanda-t-elle alors, hésitante.

\- Je ne sais pas... je commençais en tout cas, lui répondit-il.

A ces mots, le souffle de Marianne se relâcha, il était parfaitement honnête avec elle, elle le voyait dans ses yeux, et s'il n'était pas amoureux cela signifiait qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore perdu, qu'ils pouvaient recoller les morceaux. Elle réduisit la distance entre eux et embrassa tendrement l'amour de sa vie.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Marianne, lui dit-il après avoir mis fin au baiser.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Robin, nous allons recoller les morceaux, j'ai survécu aux donjons de l'EvilQueen et à mon exécution alors je...

\- Quoi ?!, la coupa-t-il. C'était elle? Elle qui t'a tuée dans la ligne de temps original ?!

\- Je pensais que tu le savais... Oui... Je pensais que Leiha te l'avait dit...

Robin passa ses mains sur son visage, alors ils avaient tous raison, Regina était bien un monstre, elle avait tué sa femme. Un rire sans joie s'échappa de sa gorge. Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour tomber amoureux de l'assassin de sa femme ?

O

Encore une semaine fut passée, plutôt calme étrangement, peu de réunion et peu de nouvelles informations sur Elsa. Mais le temps dehors ne s'arrangeait pas, il neigeait maintenant tout les jours et le vent s'y joignait. La tempête dehors représentait l'esprit intérieur de Robin. Il était perdu, comment Regina avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Elle avait l'air tellement sincère avec lui, elle était tellement gentille... Savait-elle seulement qu'elle avait tuer Marianne ? Après tout, l'EvilQueen avait prit tellement de vie qu'il était difficile d'en retenir tout les noms. Il devait savoir, savoir si elle lui avait mentit depuis le début et se jouait de lui ou si elle ignorait tout.

Lors de la réunion du soir il surprit a plusieurs reprise le regard de la mairesse sur lui et s'il devait être honnête, lui aussi la regardait souvent. Cela devenait une habitude, il ne devait pas se parler, ni se toucher mais ils profitaient de ces regards pour combler l'espace de quelques instants le manque de l'autre. Il devait la détester mais c'était tout simplement impossible. Quand la rencontre prit fin, il mit délibérément plus longtemps pour récupérer ses affaires et mettre sa veste afin de se retrouver seul avec elle. Quand la porte se ferma sur les autres invités, il s'approcha d'elle, entrant dans son espace personnel

\- Tu sais comment Marianne est morte ? _Commença-t-il du tac au tac_

\- Euh... Non, comment ? _Répondit-elle surprise de cette question_

\- Elle a été exécuté. Par toi.

\- Attends, quoi ? _Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil sous cette nouvelle accusation_

\- Emma l'as sauvée de ton donjon. Il n'y a pas de doute.

Elle tourna la tête afin d'éviter le regard de ce hors la loi, alors c'était bien elle ? Elle avait prit une femme dont elle ignorait tout, une femme aimée, une mère, elle l'avait montrer en exemple devant plusieurs village, et a l'époque, elle n'avait éprouvé aucun regret. Quel genre de monstre faisait ça ? Pendant toute cette période elle masquait ses actes derrière sa souffrance et la recherche de Snow mais maintenant... maintenant elle regrettait. Pour la première fois, des remords l'envahissait.

\- Robin je suis...

\- Tu le savais ?! _La coupa-t-il_ , quand je t'ai parler d'elle pendant ce rendez-vous qu'on a eu, tu te jouait de moi, tu n'étais pas sincère n'est-ce pas ? Tu te souvenais l'avoir tuée ?!

\- Je te jure que non, je n'en avais aucune idée jamais je ne t'aurais cacher ça en connaissance de cause, je ne pourrais pas te faire ça, je...

\- Non. Non je t'en prie, dit moi que tu le savais, _il plongea son regard dans le sien, y lisant de l'incompréhension_ , parce-que j'ai besoin d'une raison pour te détester. Ça fait deux mois que je lutte tout les soirs pour ne pas me lever et courir te rejoindre parce-que ce n'est pas la chose honorable a faire... mais je suis fatigué de me battre contre cette attirance qui me lie a toi, contre ces sentiments alors je t'en prie donne moi une raison de te détester.

Elle mit quelques instants a répondre, elle savait qu'elle devait lui donner ce qu'il demandait, une raison de la détester, parce-que c'est ce que les héros font, ils ne brisent pas de famille, mais ce qu'elle voulait c'était lui, si elle s'écoutait elle ne lui donnerais pas cette raison, elle ferait tout pour qu'il la choisisse, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Alors elle prit la meilleure décision qui était a prendre

\- Je le savais. Je me jouait de toi parce-que tu me plaisais et maintenant j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Je ne t'ai jamais aimer et je m'en contre fichais de ce qui était arriver a ta femme.

Elle avait prit sa voix la plus menaçante, celle qu'elle utilisait quand elle était encore reine pour que tout le peuple la craigne mais malgré ça, il n'arrivait pas a la craindre. Il savait qu'elle mentait parce-que c'était la meilleure chose a faire pour eux deux, et il lui en était plus que reconnaissant. C'était tellement plus simple de la détester, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas y arriver ? Sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences il se rua sur ses lèvres dans un baiser des plus passionnés. Il n'y avait ni sentiments ni tendresse, ce n'était que passion, désir et envie. C'était mal, très mal, c'était comme trompé sa femme. Non, c'était pire, parce-que trompé sa femme ne signifiait pas forcement quelque chose, mais embrasser la femme qui l'obsédait depuis plus de deux mois c'était tout le contraire. A nouveau elle le repoussa, elle était bien plus honorable que lui, qui l'aurait cru ?

\- Va-t-en... On ne peut pas... Rester là n'arrangera rien, va-t-en, rattrape les choses avec ta femme, elle ne mérite pas ça, va la retrouver et ne reviens plus ici, _dit elle d'une voix basse mais convaincante_

Il déposa alors un léger baiser sur sa joue et s'en alla, la laissant a nouveau seule, le cœur battant a la chamade, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Elle devait l'oublier, passer a autre chose, mais si il continuait a l'embrassée comme ça, comment pourrait-elle y arriver ? Et depuis quand était-elle devenue ce genre de femme a pleurer pour rien ? Elle devait se ressaisir, elle était l'EvilQueen bon sang, elle n'était pas connue pour faire dans la guimauve dès qu'un homme s'approchait un peu trop près d'elle !

O

Ça y est, ils l'avait trouvée, plus qu'une porte a franchir et elle serait en face d'eux, prête a être vaincue. Après la dernière réunion, ils avaient finalement repérer un hangar aux fenêtre congelées assez éloigné de la ville et du quartier des docs, la porte était scellée par de la magie et le temps hivernale était pire autour du bâtiment que partout ailleurs. Ils étaient tous là, Emma, Killian, Charming, Snow, Regina, Rumple et Robin. Au signal, Rumple ouvrit la porte a l'aide de ses pouvoirs et ils entrèrent tous pour découvrir une jeune femme blonde vêtue d'une longue robe bleue claire pailletée, elle était recroquevillée dans un coin du hangar jusqu'au moment ou elle perçut la présence du groupe, aussitôt elle se releva et plaça les mains devant elle en signe de défense

\- Ne m'approchez pas, s'il vous plait ne m'approchez pas, _commença-t-elle la voix brisée par la peur_ , vous ne pouvais pas m'arrêtez, vous ne pouvez rien contre mes pouvoirs restez ou vous êtes surtout !

\- Elsa... _Commença alors Regina_ , je sais que c'est terrifiant d'avoir des pouvoirs, mais je t'assure, ils ne sont pas si puissants et tu peux les contrôler... laisse nous t'aider... Tu n'es pas méchante, on le voit dans tes yeux...

\- Vous ne savez rien de moi ! _S'exclama la blonde en articulant exagérément chaque mots_ , vous voulez voir l'étendue de mes pouvoirs ? Et bien regardez ! _Hurla-t-elle alors en levant ses mains de chaque côtés de son corps_

La tempête dans le hangar redoubla de violence, chaque membre du groupe eu le réflexe de partir, sauf Regina qui tentait de raisonner Elsa, elle devait les sauver, elle leur avait trop de mal et avait eu droit a sa seconde chance, maintenant c'était son tour d'être le héros. Elle ne réussit pas a résonner la reine en face d'elle, des rayons de glace surgirent autour d'Elsa et l'un d'eux frappa la brune droit dans la poitrine au niveau de son cœur, elle tomba a terre, gémissant de douleur. C'est a ce moment que la blonde revint a elle et après une excuse murmurée elle s'évapora ne laissant derrière elle que quelques flocons de neiges et une Regina blessée.

Tout le reste du groupe était partit, tous courrait en direction de la ville, seul Robin réalisa après quelques mètres que Regina ne les suivaient pas, quand d'un seul coups il ressentit une douleur dans la poitrine il sut qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il prévint alors le reste du groupe qu'il retournait la chercher et qu'il les rejoindraient a la boutique du Dark One puis il fit a nouveau le chemin en sens inverse, courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait, n'écoutant que son instinct qui avait prit le dessus sur sa raison.

Quand il entra dans le hangar il la trouva très faible, elle essayait de se relever mais ses forces lui manquait et elle retombait a chaque fois. Il se précipita pour la rattraper d'une autre chute, elle était incroyablement froide et quand il resserra sa prise sur elle, une de ses mèches de cheveux devint blanche, prit de panique il se releva en la portant

« Accroche toi Regina, on va t'emmener voir le Dark One »

O

Il franchit la porte en portant toujours la brune dans ses bras, elle avait froid, tellement froid qu'elle grelottait, s'accrochant a Robin comme a la vie pour garder un peu de chaleur humaine, elle arrivait a peine a parler tellement elle grelottait alors

quand la petite famille arriva près d'eux, le jeune homme expliqua qu'il l'avait trouvée comme ça, ils l'installèrent alors dans le lit de la boutique arrière du magasin de Mr Gold. Ils étaient tous tellement occupé a rendre la place confortable qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que les mains de la blessée se transformaient en glace, ce n'est quand l'allongeant sur le matelas que la sauveuse en fit la remarque.

Une fois installée, Rumpelstilskin se posa a son cheet, il posa sa main sur son front puis observa ses mains de glace, son visage se décomposa légèrement et il inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole

\- C'est la magie de Elsa... Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Regina... Regina va se transformer en statut de glace.

\- Quoi ?! Mais il y a forcément quelque chose a faire pour annuler ça ! _S'exclama l'archer faisant un pas pour se rapprocher_

\- Je n'ai jamais rien vu qui puisse empêcher ce sort...

\- R... Ro... Robin... _articula difficilement Regina entre ses frissons_

Il prit alors une grande inspiration et s'installa prêt d'elle sur le lit, il n'écoutait, encore une fois, que son instinct.

\- Il... Il faut que... je... te parle...

En entendant ses mots, Snow tira sur la manche de son mari pour le faire sortir et fit signe aux autres d'en faire de même afin de laisser un peu d'intimité a deux jeunes gens qui devait avoir beaucoup a se dire. Une fois seuls, il plongea directement ses yeux dans les siens et posa sa main sur sa joue, aussi faible qu'elle était elle accentua la pression du mieux qu'elle pu. Elle ne devait pas l'aimer, il devait l'oublier mais même après avoir appris qu'elle avait tuer sa femme, après que sa femme soit revenue, après qu'il lui ai promit de recoller les morceaux, même après tout cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimée et cet aveux le tuait. Maintenant il allait devoir l'oubliée. Pas tout de suite, il allait être présent pour elle jusqu'au dernier moment ou elle se transformerait définitivement en statut de glace, il lui dirait au revoir et après, il tenterait de l'oubliée.

\- Robin... il... il ne me reste... qu... que peu... de temps... alors... alors je vais... te le dire... écoute... très attentivement... parce-... parce-que peu de gens... m'ont... entendu... dire ça... Je... je t'aime... de toute... mon âme... je t'aime... et... tu va me faire... le plaisirs... d'être heureux tu m'entends... de retourner auprès... de ta famille... de les rendre heureux... et... de faire pl... pleins de... d'autres petits bébés... Locksley... Mais je t'en supplie... ne... ne m'oublie pas... ne m'oublie... jamais... je... je t'aime... Robin...

Ses mots avaient été entrecoupés de frissons, mais ils avaient été dit, elle lui avait enfin dit ce qu'elle ressentait, ce n'était pas le bon moment moment, ça ne l'étais jamais de toute façon et puis mieux vaut tard que jamais, elle avait besoin de savoir que même si elle était congelée, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait de son vivant. Une larme coula sur la joue de l'archer et il posa sa main sur la sienne. Ce fut la chose qu'il était capable de faire car avant même qu'il n'ai le temps de répondre, son corps entier se changea en glace. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle, c'était trop tard. Il laissa sa tête reposée sur son épaule gelée, pleurant a chaudes larmes. Il était peut-être un homme, il ne devrait sûrement pas pleurer ainsi mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Quel imbécile avait-il été ! Il avait hésité pendant des semaines et ce n'est que maintenant que son esprit réalisa ce que son cœur savait déjà, il aurait du la choisir, elle. Pas Marianne, elle. Et maintenant, elle s'était transformée en statut de glace.

Ameutés par les pleurs qu'ils entendirent a travers la porte, le petit groupe entra rapidement dans l'arrière boutique et tous se figèrent, touchés par la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, Regina n'était plus qu'une statut de glace. Elle était restez pour les sauver et maintenant elle n'était plus qu'une statut. Lentement, Snow s'approcha de Robin et s'agenouilla près du lit

\- Robin il faut qu'on la prenne on... on ne peux pas la laisser là.. _murmura-t-elle_

\- Tu as raison, _répondit-il sur le même ton_

Comme pour lui dire adieu, il caressa du bout des doigts sa joue en souriant tristement, dieu qu'elle allait lui manquer, elle lui manquait même déjà. Il pencha alors son visage sur le sien et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un flux de magie émana d'eux et se propagea dans toute la ville, lentement, en commençant par les mains puis le torse, puis les jambes et enfin la tête, le corps de la reine déchue se dégela et son cœur se remit a battre, et ses yeux se rouvrirent.

\- le baiser du véritable amour... _murmura Snow_

Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, Regina se sentit légèrement désorienté et puis ses souvenirs revinrent, elle avait tenter de raisonner Elsa et puis la glace et puis Robin et puis la boutique et puis Robin et puis la glace et il l'avait réveillée, il l'avait sauvée .

\- Tu... tu m'as réveillée ?

\- Je crois que c'est exactement ce que je viens de faire Milady

\- Robin de Locksley tu es prier de sécher tes larmes, nous ne sommes pas dans un film mélo dramatique ! _Lui répondit-elle avant de poser ses mains sur ses joues et de l'embrassée avec toute la force de son amour_

Cette fois il n'hésitait plus, il la choisirait, elle. Il parlerait a Marianne et dès le lendemain la course pour apprivoiser Elsa serait relancée, mais elle était a lui maintenant, il rien au monde ne pourrait plus jamais changer ça.


	2. We should try

**prompt :** _Durant l'année manquante, Regina fait un cauchemard concernant son passé, elle sort dans le jardin pour essayer de se calmer mais c'est sur Robin qu'elle tombe..._

Regina Mills était forte. C'était sûrement sa plus grande qualité et son plus grand défaut en même temps. Depuis sa naissance, les gens n'avaient cesser de lui répéter encore et encore qu'elle était la personne la plus forte qu'ils connaissaient, pourquoi ? Elle n'était pas forte. Depuis son retour dans la forêt enchantée, elle était réveillée chaque nuit. Elle faisait 3 types de rêves, d'abord, sa vie passée, les souffrances qu'elle avait traversée, la perte de son Daniel, de ses parents... d'autres fois, elle rêvait de son fils qu'elle avait du abandonner. Ces rêves étaient toujours les plus beaux et les plus déchirants a la fois, parfois c'était des moments joyeux qui lui rappelait combien il lui manquait. D'autres fois, elle revoyait le moment ou elle avait du lui dire adieu, dans ces moments, elle se réveillait toujours les joues inondées de larmes. La dernière catégories de rêves qu'elle faisait était celle qui la dérangeait le plus. Ils démarraient quasiment tous de la même manière, ce voleur, Robin, venait la voir dans sa chambre après un de ces ennuyeux meetings avec les Charmings, pour s'excuser. Elle finissait toujours par le laisser entrer, sans trop savoir pourquoi et ils se disputaient. Pendant de longues minutes ils argumentaient pour rien, criant, se faisant sûrement remarquer dans tout le château et la seconde d'après, il la collait contre le mur, attaquant ses lèvres avec les siennes pour des ébats passionnés. Généralement, elle se réveillait en sueur encore tremblante de plaisirs. Elle haïssait cet homme. Elle voulait rêver de son fils, au moins dans ces moments elle le savait près d'elle, et il l'en empêchait. C'est pourquoi elle passait son temps a lui lancer des répliques sarcastiques, espérant le garder a distance autant que possible, bien que cela ne marchait que rarement. Depuis le premier jour, elle avait ressentit cette attraction pour lui, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était pouvoir la garder a distance, elle avait beaucoup mieux a faire. Malheureusement pour elle, son cerveau ne semblait pas d'accord pour coopérer.

Ce soir, elle avait rêver de son passé. Encore une fois, elle avait revécu la mort de ses proches. Quand elle avait finalement réussit a sécher ses larmes, elle avait décider de sortir faire quelques pas dans le jardin, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Vêtue d'une robe blanche légère, elle se dirigea vers les jardins dans lesquels elle avait l'habitude d'aller quand elle était encore reine. C'était sans doute le seul endroit de ce château ou elle se sentait paisible, sans trop savoir pourquoi c'est ici qu'elle se rendait quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, faisant flotter légèrement sa robe. Elle inspira un grand coups, fixant le ciel. Les étoiles étaient belles ce soir là, était-ce là qu'ils étaient ? Étaient-ils fiers d'elle ? Elle s'avança un peu plus dans le jardin quand des bruits de pas derrière se firent entendre. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Aussitôt son souffle s'accéléra, il avait du la suivre. Comment ne la préoccupait pas, mais il avait su qu'elle allait mal. Encore cette connexion inexplicable entre eux qui lui jouait des tours probablement. Le vent vint lui caresser le visage la faisant frissonner alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, doucement, pas par pas.

\- Vous voulez en parler ?

\- Pardon ? Lui répondit-il de la manière la plus sèche possible

\- Vous êtes dans un jardin en tenue de nuit a plus de 1h du matin, forcément quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne vais pas vous faire rôtir pour oser me déranger ?

\- Peut-être que si vous le vouliez vraiment ce serait déjà fait ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de détourner le regard qui se perdit dans l'horizon. A nouveau elle l'entendit approcher, mais quelque chose était différent. Ses pas étaient plus lents, moins assurez. Elle se raidit, il était proche, trop proche. Quand ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, elle frissonna a nouveau. Il les laissa glisser jusqu'à ses mains puis remonta jusqu'à ses épaules, elle se mordit la joue intérieure pour stopper le soupire de contentement qui menacer de s'échapper. Elle l'entendit vaguement murmurer son prénom et presque inconsciemment elle laissa son corps se rapprocher du sien. Il retira ses mains de ses épaules et la contourna, plantant son regard dans le sien. Regina n'avait jamais été très douée pour lire dans le regard des gens, mais ce qu'elle vit dans le sien la bouleversa. De l'envie, du désir, de l'affection, de la tendresse. Comment pouvait-il éprouver toutes ces choses pour elle quand depuis leur rencontre elle n'avait cesser de le repousser ? Il posa son front contre le sien tout en prenant ses mains dans les siennes et elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si il pouvait lire la même chose dans ses yeux. Son cœur battait a la chamade, elle avait peur. Et si ses sentiments étaient partagés ? Elle avait l'horrible impression de trahir Daniel en étant si proche de lui, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Elle se dégagea alors violemment, faisant quelques pas de plus dans le jardin mais il la suivit, il vint l'enlacer par derrière enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Elle essaya de se dégager a nouveau, mais c'était en vain. L'odeur de forêt qui lui était propre envahit ses narines. Elle perdait le contrôle. Sa tête bougea jusqu'au creux de son oreille et elle laissa sa tête retomber sur son épaule.

\- Ne fuyez pas... murmura-t-il

Elle en avait envie, tellement envie. Et pourtant quelque chose au fond d'elle la paralysée. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule ce qui eut pour effet de la détendre instantanément. Aucun d'eux ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, lui sa tête dans son cou, elle appréciant la proximité qui chassait ses démons du passé. C'est finalement quelques minutes qui semblait des heures après qu'il prit la parole

\- Je veux juste apprendre a vous connaître...

\- Je ne peux pas... souffla-t-elle

\- Pourquoi ? Il se tût pour lui laisser le temps de répondre, mais quand il vit qu'elle ne le faisait pas il poursuivit, vous êtes sans doute la femme la plus sarcastique que je connaisse mais aussi la plus audacieuse... la plus intelligente... et vous êtes belle... tellement belle...

Il murmurait toutes ces belles choses, coupant son souffle, faisant fondre son cœur. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux que c'était sincère. Elle continuait de se répéter qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle ne devait pas craquer, aucune faiblesse n'était permise, mais ces mots perdait leurs sens. Elle détourna le regard. Elle savait que si elle continuait a se perdre dans ses yeux bleu elle perdrait la tête et ce serait trop tard pour faire machine arrière.D'une main, il caressa légèrement sa joue, elle frissonna a nouveau. Puis il se recula

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du vous dire tout ça, lui dit-il avant de lui tourner le dos

Il partait. Le manque de sa présence laissant un vide frais autour d'elle, combler par le vent du soir. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller. Ce voleur avait oser réanimer la flamme de l'espoir dans son cœur et elle n'était pas prête a le laisser l'éteindre a nouveau. Sans trop réfléchir,e elle s'avança et encercla son torse de ses bras, posant sa tête contre son omoplate. Elle soupira de contentement.

Quelque chose se passa. Aucun d'eux ne su le décrire mais en une seconde il se retourna, reposant son front contre le sien, ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle fit lentement glisser ses mains jusqu'à son torse et agrippa le t-shirt qu'il portait, le rapprochant un peu plus d'elle. Aucun mots n'étaient prononcés, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. La seconde d'après, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce n'était pas doux, ni tendre. C'était passionné. Ils en avaient assez de se battre contre cette attraction qui les avaient habités depuis le tout premier jour. C'était rapide, brusque, comme si le destin lui même c'était inscrit dans leur baiser, il resserra ses mains autour de ses hanches, la collant entièrement contre lui par la même occasion quand ses mains vinrent se liez autour de son cou. Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, elle ne put refréner un léger gémissement et juste comme ça, toute raison avait quitter son cerveau. Pourquoi avait-elle lutter aussi longtemps ? Quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir, il rompirent leur baiser

\- Je... je crois que nous devrions essayez... lui souffla-t-elle

Elle causerait sa perte il en était sûr. Il fondit a nouveau sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de revenir sur sa décision.

Le lendemain, elle trouva Glinda et aida les Charmings a lancer la malédiction. Le lendemain, ils avaient tout oublier l'un de l'autre tout comme leurs sentiments naissants.


	3. Strange Birds

**prompt :** _se situe directement après la fin de la saison 3, version inspirée des spoilers qui étaient sortis du tournage. song fic, strange birds de birdy!_

Son souffle se coupait, ses yeux était embués de larmes, elle ne pouvait plus rester là, le voir enlacer sa femme, elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait a dire a la soit-disant sauveuse, alors elle sortit, quasiment en courant, laissant la porte du restaurant claquer derrière elle, ne se souciant pas des regards surprit des autres invités de la soirée. Elle traversa la terrasse en quelques enjambés, s'apprêtant a courir mais la porte se rouvrit et son prénom résonna. Il l'avait vu partir, il avait remarquer son absence. Pourquoi ? Pouvait-elle se permettre d'espérer ? Non bien sur que non, elle avait déjà espérer avoir sa fin heureuse et les événements de cette soirée ne lui permettraient que de confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà, « les méchants n'ont pas de fin heureuse ». Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle s'était figée quand il l'avait appelée, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite, elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de surgirent au bord de ses yeux. Elle put l'entendre faire quelques pas vers elle et elle se retourna vers lui, plus faible et plus vulnérable que jamais.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu suivis ? Rentre, retourne voir ta femme et ton fils, retourne auprès de ta fin heureuse Robin, _dit-elle en se retournant a nouveau pour partir et rentrer au plus vite chez elle_

\- Regina attends... s'il te plait, attends...

Et comme si tout ce qu'elle avait souffert n'avait pas était suffisant, elle se retourna a nouveau, les larmes coulants cette fois sur ses joues, elle savait ce qu'il allait lui dire, que c'était plus compliqué que ça mais qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber son mariage, que Marianne était son véritable amour, qu'il était désolé mais que leur histoire ne pouvait continuer et tout ces mots qu'elle n'était pas assez forte a ce moment pour entendre. Mais elle se fit violence, parce-qu'il lui avait demander, parce-qu'elle l'aimait, aussi mal que cela pouvait l'être, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, le voleur avait voler son cœur.

\- Je... pour être honnête, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis sortit je... je pouvais juste pas te laisser partir comme ça, je refuse que tu pense que ce qu'on a vécu ensemble n'a pas compter...

\- Robin, s'il te plait, _le coupa-t-elle en secouant la tête_

\- Non, écoute moi, ce qu'on a vécue ça a compter parce-que ma femme est de retour, dans ce restaurant avec mon fils, et je suis ici, dehors, avec toi, tu ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire ? Regina je suis amoureux de toi, mon dieu je suis fou de toi et ça me rend malade parce-que je devrais être en train de célébrer le retour de Marianne et pas d'être torturé entre mon mariage et la femme que j'aime...C'est compliqué, très compliqué, mais n'abandonne pas, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en prie...

Un sourire idiot d'adolescente amoureuse apparut sur son visage et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait a répondre, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit sur Marianne qui tenait Roland par la main, sûrement pour chercher ou son mari été partit. Quand elle vit Robin aussi proche de la femme qui avait failli la tuer, ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur

 **Little ghost, you are** **listening** **,**  
 _Petit fantôme, tu écoutes_  
 **Unlike** **most you** **don** **'t miss a thing,**  
 _Contrairement à la plupart tu ne manques pas une chose,_  
 **You see the truth**  
 _Tu vois la vérité_

\- Robin... qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu la retient tu... non...

\- Marianne, je vais t'expliquer... _tenta Robin en s'approchant a nouveau d'elle_

\- Tu l'aime ? C'est ça, tu l'aime ? _Le coupa-t-elle,_ Oui bien sur que c'est ça pourquoi sinon serais-tu partit a sa poursuite, elle était près de toi dans le restaurant ça ne peut être que ça...

\- Marianne je...

\- Non, non tu n'as rien a dire tu dois être sous l'emprise de l'un de ses nombreux sorts, _dit-elle en se tournant vers Regina,_ qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Tuez des centaines d'innoncent, m'enlever a ma famille ne vous a pas suffit, non il fallait que vous preniez mon mari aussi, vient Roland, on s'en va, _dit-elle en agrippant son fils,_ je le libérerait du sort que vous lui avez lancer, qu'importe ce qu'il m'en coûte, vous êtes un monstre, vous ne changerez jamais... _elle s'éloigna alors avant de se retourner une derrière fois,_ je récupérerais mon mari, vous ne l'aurez pas ! _Hurla-t-elle avant de s'en aller_

 **I walk the halls invisibly,**  
 _Je marche dans les couloirs invisible,_  
 **I climb the walls, no one sees me,**  
 _J'escalade les murs, personne ne me voit,_  
 **No one but you.**  
 _Personne sauf toi._

Attirés par les cris venant de l'extérieur, la famille des charmants sortit du restaurant et rejoignit rapidement Regina et Robin qui était rester figés par l'attitude de Marianne

\- On a entendu des cris, que s'est-il passé ? _Demanda la sauveuse_

 **You've always loved the strange birds**  
 _Tu as toujours aimé les oiseaux étranges_  
 **Now I want to fly into your world**  
 _À présent je veux voler dans ton monde_  
 **I want to be heard**  
 _Je veux être entendue_  
 **My wounded wings still beating,**  
 _Mes ailes meurtries battent encore,_  
 **You've always loved the stranger inside…**  
 _Tu as toujours aimé l'étrangère en..._  
 **Me, ugly pretty.**  
 _Moi, assez moche._

\- Vous n'avez pas a parler mademoiselle Swan, ça ne vous regarde pas. _Répondit sèchement Regina_

\- Que s'est-il passé ? _Redemanda plus fermement Chamring_

\- C'est Marianne, _expliqua Robin,_ elle... elle a comprit pour moi et Regina elle a... eu du mal a comprendre la situation et s'est énervée sur Regina, _puis en se tournant vers l'ancienne reine il ajouta,_ Regina je suis tellement désolé si tu savais je...

\- Non, tu n'as pas a t'excuser Robin ce n'est pas de ta faute tu n'as rien fait _lui répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère_

\- Et ou est aller Marianne ? _Demanda Snow_

\- Je ne sais pas elle est partie avec Roland vers la forêt... _souffla Robin_

\- Génial... _S'exclama la Sauveuse_

\- Si ça ne vous plait pas mademoiselle Swan vous n'aviez qu'à pas la ramener en premier ! _Railla Regina_

\- Bon sang Regina je n'allais pas la laisser se faire tuer, je ne savais pas qui elle était !

\- Et bien peut-être que si vous aviez écouter quand je vous ai prévenu qu'un voyage dans le temps pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses cela ne serait pas arrivé !

\- Je voulais seulement lui sauver la vie ! _S'exclama Emma en levant les bras au ciel_

\- Et détruire la mienne au passage !

\- Peut-être que si vous ne l'aviez pas détruite vous-même ce ne serez pas arrivé !

Une seconde après, la main de Regina claquait contre la joue de Emma, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de la voir venir, et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle l'avait bien mérité, bon sang elle enchainait les problèmes depuis son retour ! Avant que les choses ne dégénères la voix de Charming se fit entendre alors que Hook prenait Emma par le bras pour l'éloigner

\- Ok c'est bon ça suffit, partons a la recherche de Marianne, on ne va pas la laisser se perdre dans la forêt avec le petit !

Alors le pirate emmena Emma d'un côté de la rue alors que Snow et son mari partirent de l'autre, Robin tenta de prendre la parole mais Regina le repoussa faiblement et partit de son côté, seule, a pied.

 **Oh little ghost, you see the pain**  
 _Oh petit fantôme, tu vois la douleur_  
 **But together we can make something beautiful,**  
 _Mais ensemble, nous pouvons faire quelque chose de beau,_  
 **So take my hand and perfectly,**  
 _Alors prends ma main et parfaitement,_  
 **We fill the gaps, you and me make three,**  
 _Nous remplissons les lacunes, yoi et moi faisons trois,_  
 **I was meant for you, and you for me.**  
 _J'étais faite pour toi, et toi pour moi._

Elle avait besoin de marcher pour se remettre les idées claires et pour être honnête, pour se calmer aussi. Une fois chez elle, elle referma la porte et se laissa glisser contre elle, qu'allait-elle faire ? Robin allait retourné avec sa femme, que les choses soit compliquer, c'était la chose honorable a faire, et si une chose était sur avec cet homme c'est qu'il était honorable. De toute façon, comment qui que ce soit pouvait la choisir elle, l'EvilQueen ? Non elle devait tiré un trait sur lui. Et la seule façon de le faire, c'était de l'oublier complètement, elle n'était pas capable de vivre avec cette douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur. Alors sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle utilisa sa magie pour se téléporter jusqu'à son caveau, elle se dirigea dans la petite pièce froide ou elle exposait ses ingrédients magiques et prépara rapidement une ancienne potion d'oublie. Une fois prête, elle sortit du caveau et se téléporta chez elle, prit place dans son canapé et s'autorisa a repensé aux bons moments passé avec son âme-soeur...

 **You've always loved the strange birds**  
 _Tu as toujours aimé les oiseaux étranges_  
 **Now I want to fly into your world**  
 _À présent je veux voler dans ton monde_  
 **I want to be heard**  
 _Je veux être entendue_  
 **My wounded wings still beating,**  
 _Mes ailes meurtries battent encore,_  
 **You've always loved the stranger inside…**  
 _Tu as toujours aimé l'étrangère en..._  
 **Me, ugly pretty.**  
 _Moi, assez moche._

 _Milady, vous êtes blessée..._

 _Qui aurait cru qu'une méchante reine avait un point faible pour les enfants..._

 _Clairement vous avez le touchez d'une mère..._

 _Nous avons tous droit a une seconde chance Regina, vous avez juste a ouvrir vos yeux pour le voir..._

 _Ce que je fait ici c'est vous sauvez la vie..._

 _J'espère que mon erreur ne m'as pas coûter ma tête, votre majesté..._

 _Courageuse et téméraire mais certainement pas méchante..._

 _Surprenante, de toute les façons..._

 _Votre cœur a été voler par Zelena sous ma protection, mais je vous promet, je vais le récupérer..._

 _Une seconde chance..._

 _Peut-être que tout n'est que timing..._

Les souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête, faisant couler une larme le long de sa joue, la peine d'avoir perdu le bonheur qu'elle ressentait a ses côtés lui déchirait le cœur, elle ne regrettait pas sa décision, c'était la bonne chose a faire, ainsi il aurait sa fin heureuse, et elle ne souffrirait pas, peut-être même qu'elle pourrait être heureuse ? Elle ne pouvait pas le privé de la sienne dans tout les cas, elle tenait trop a lui pour ça. Elle inspira alors un grand coups pour se donner du courage

\- Aurevoir Robin... _fut le seul murmure pouvant être entendu dans la pièce_

 **You've always loved the strange birds**  
 _Tu as toujours aimé les oiseaux étranges_  
 **Now I want to fly into your world**  
 _À présent je veux voler dans ton monde_  
 **I want to be heard**  
 _Je veux être entendue_  
 **My wounded wings still beating,**  
 _Mes ailes meurtries battent encore,_  
 **You've always loved the stranger inside…**  
 _Tu as toujours aimé l'étrangère en..._  
 **Me, ugly pretty.**  
 _Moi, assez moche._

Puis elle avala le contenu de la fiole qu'elle avait emporter contenant la potion d'oublie d'une traite, laissant le flux de magie l'enveloppée, une larme coulant toujours sur sa joue. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, tout était terminé, elle ne se rappelait plus, elle ne se rappeler pas de l'homme qui était en ce moment même entrain de parcourir la ville a sa recherche.


	4. Beautiful Christmas

**prompt :** _Robin et Regina passent leur première soirée de Noël à deux, s'offrant chacun des cadeaux particulièrement symboliques. défi fluff!  
_

Les rayons du soleil traversèrent les rideaux de la chambre a couchée de la mairesse, lui tirant un gémissement plaintif, fallait-il vraiment se lever ? Quand elle entendit un autre gémissement plaintif provenant de ses côtés, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule a manquer de sommeil.

\- On a du mal a ouvrir les yeux Mr. Locksley ? S'amusa-t-elle devant son attitude

\- Et bien vous m'avez plutôt épuisé cette nuit Madame bientôt Locksley.

\- Tu ne peux pas me blâmer de profiter de mon cadeau de Noël chéri, ria-t-elle

 _Les souvenirs de la soirée et nuit de la veille lui revinrent a l'esprit, leur premier Noël ensemble. Plus charmant que jamais il lui avait amener une bouteille de vin, ils avaient dégusté un excellent repas avant de se poser dans le canapé de son salon a profiter d'un moment simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, a se câliner et s'embrasser tendrement. Après plusieurs minutes, minuit sonna. Grande fan des traditions, Regina avait décrété que le moment des cadeaux avait sonner. Elle avait alors prit la main de Robin et l'avait guider dans sa chambre. Elle s'était arrêter devant son dressing et s'était retournée vers lui._

 _\- Alors... ça fait maintenant 4mois qu'on est ensembles, je... oh mon dieu pourquoi j'arrive pas a parler, bref faire un truc... spécial pour ton premier cadeau de noël alors voilà, je t'offre... Cette étagère._

 _\- Tu m'offre une étagère ? Et bien.. je.. je suis ravi ! Répondit-il avec un sourire_

 _\- Non, non ce que je veux dire, c'est que je veux.. que tu ai ton étagère dans mon dressing... que tu ai plus..._

 _\- Regina.. ?_

 _\- Oh bon sang je veux que tu vive avec moi idiot ! Explosa-t-elle_

 _\- Si je réponds que presque rien ne pourrais me rendre plus heureux ça te va ? Parce-que je suis sans doute l'un des hommes les plus heureux en ce moment._

 _\- Bien sur que ça me va, ajouta Regina en passant ses bras autour de son cou, le sourire aux lèvres_

 _Et Robin avait fondu sur elle, ses lèvres emprisonnant les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques années auparavant, ils n'auraient jamais imaginer que leur relation évoluerait dans ce sens. Elle était journaliste, gagnant a peine de quoi vivre une vie convenable, lui, fondateur d'une grande entreprise a succès. Rien n'avait été facile entre eux, c'est dans le cadre d'un reportage qu'elle devait réaliser qu'ils s'étaient rencontrer et depuis le premier jour ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés._

 _\- C'est a mon tour de t'offrir mon cadeau, affirma-t-il un sourire enjôleur sur le visage_

 _\- J'ai le droit de dire que j'ai peur ? Demanda-t-elle un sourcil levé_

 _\- Je ne te blâmerais pas_

 _Il recula alors de quelques pas et récupéra le cadeau qu'il avait prévu de lui offrir, il revint vers elle et s'agenouilla sans rompre leur regard_

 _\- Regina Mills. Depuis que je te connais, dieu sait le nombre de fois ou j'ai eu envie de t'étrangler, de te hurler dessus, de m'enfuir, de t'embrasser, de t'enlacer. Au moment ou mes yeux ce sont posez sur toi, j'ai su que tu étais celle que je cherchais, celle que mon cœur, que mon âme cherchait. Aujourd'hui si il y a une chose dont je suis sure, c'est que je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans les bras d'un autre homme, je ne veux plus te voir tenir la main d'un autre homme, je veux pas te voir appeler un autre homme « mon mari ». Je veux que tu sois heureuse Regina, mais plus important, je veux te rendre heureuse. C'est tôt je sais, sûrement beaucoup trop tôt, mais je t'aime. C'est une chose dont je suis sur. Je ne peux pas te promettre une vie jusqu'à la mort sans nuage, heureuse et sans problèmes jusqu'à nos 120ans, mais je peux te promettre une chose : moi. Je te promet d'être là pour toi, jusqu'au bout, si tu veux bien de moi. Regina Mills voudrez-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?_

 _Soufflée, Regina était restée sans voix pendant plusieurs minutes, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues, le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par la voix de Robin_

 _\- Euh, Regina, non pas que je veuille te pressée mais mon genoux commence a me faire sérieusement mal_

 _\- Oui... oui je veux t'épouser... murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes riant légèrement_

 _il s'était relevé et l'avait embrassé passionnément, parce-que c'était comme ça entre eux : passionné. Il avait ensuite passé l'anneau orné d'un diamant a son doigts, avant qu'elle ne se mette a jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise_

 _\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu m'appartiens maintenant ?_

 _\- En faite..._

 _\- Oh tais toi, on a des fiançailles a fêter, râla-t-elle avant de littéralement lui sauter dessus, l'attirant avec elle pour une nuit d'amour._

Perdue dans ses souvenirs de la nuit précédente, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite que son fiancé était entrain de lui parler

\- Hello ? Regina ?

\- Oh euh, oui pardon... béguailla-t-elle

\- A quoi tu pensais ?

\- Hier soir...

\- Quelle partie... ? Murmura-t-il sur un ton enjôleur, passant son bras autour de sa taille

\- Tu es insatiable ! Non je pensais a ta demande... tu as fait de moi la femme la plus heureuse qu'il soit...

\- Alors dans ce cas on est les gens les plus heureux au monde... Qu'est-ce que c'est romantique.

\- Idiot ! Se moqua-t-elle en lui offrant une légère tape sur son épaule, ce que je voulais dire c'est... j'étais tellement... brisée par mon divorce quand on s'est rencontré... tu m'as sauver Robin...

\- Tu m'as sans doute sauver aussi.. j'ai vu tant d'homme se faire dévoré par le monde du travail, ne devenir rien d'autres que des requins assoiffés du sang des autres pour avancer... j'étais terrifié de devenir cette personne, et tu m'en as empêcher, je crois que je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça

Les larmes aux yeux, Regina se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, quand l'air devint une nécessité, ils rompirent le baiser et la main de Robin se mit a dessiner de lentes caresses sur le bras de sa futur femme

\- Doit-on vraiment se lever ?

\- Et bien je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre... murmura-t-elle

\- Je dirais que nos fiançailles ne sont pas terminés, on pourrait... les fêter encore un peu ?... ajouta-t-il enroulant un de ses doigts dans une mèches de cheveu qui retombait sur son visage

\- C'est plutôt une bonne idée... ria-t-elle légèrement avant de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses puissantes, mais c'est a mon tour de prendre le contrôle.


	5. I miss you

**prompt :** _se situe dans le 4x05, juste avant que l'on voit Regina avec le cadre photo. Robin rend visite à Regina pour savoir si elle a beosin d'aide avec Marian et son regard tombe sur la photo d'eux qu'elle a encadré._

La douleur. Elle devrait pouvoir le contrôler comme elle l'avait toujours fait, cette fois elle en était incapable. Voilà seulement une semaine et demi que Marian était de retour et autant de temps qu'elle souffrait. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis le jour ou il lui avait avouer ses sentiments et c'était mieux ainsi parce-qu'elle n'était pas sure qu'elle ne se jetterais pas a son cou le suppliant de revenir si elle le revoyait. Il lui manquait tellement, son sourire, ses yeux, ses mots tendre, ses caresses... elle était définitivement tombée amoureuse de Robin des bois, qui l'aurait cru ? Elle se souvenait de chaque moment, de sa rencontre jusqu'au moment ou il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait en passant par leur premier baiser et le retour de sa femme. Quand Henry était venu la voir la semaine précédente, il lui avouer avoir prit une photo d'elle et Robin ce fameux jour ou il les avaient surpris agissant comme deux adolescents. Au début, elle l'avait pas voulu voir cette photo, elle avait trop peur de s'effondrer. Personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir pourtant, mais elle ne voulait pas paraître faible devant son fils. C'est finalement la veille qu'elle avait eu le courage d'allumer l'appareil photo de son fils alors qu'il dormait et d'afficher cette photo. Comme elle l'avait prédit, aussitôt que le souvenir de ce moment presque parfait a ses yeux lui serra le cœur et les larmes s'était misent a couler. D'un simple mouvement de main, elle avait imprimer la photo et s'était endormie en la serrant contre son cœur aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Aujourd'hui elle était dans son caveaux, attendant des nouvelles de Sidney pour partir a la recherche de cette SnowQueen qui était devenu son seul remède pour sauver Marian. En mettant par hasard les mains dans ses poches, elle sentit les plus de la photo qu'elle y avait glisser le matin en partant. Cet instant de bonheur méritait plus que le fond de sa poche, alors elle fouilla quelques minutes dans ses affaires et retrouva un ancien cadre plein de poussière. Rapidement, elle passa un vieux chiffon dessus pour le nettoyer et sortit la photo qu'elle plaça dedans avant de le refermer. Elle sursauta quand au moment de fixer la dernière attache une voix provenant de l'entrée de la pièce se fit entendre.

\- Regina ?

C'était lui. Bien sur que c'était lui, c'était toujours lui elle aurait du s'en douter. Et malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passer, elle ne pouvait empêcher les battements de son cœur de s'accélérer, comment pouvait-elle le laisser avoir encore autant d'effet sur elle ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement

\- Je voulais savoir si je pouvais aider... pour Marian...

Et encore une fois son cœur se serra, pendant une seconde elle avait faillit espérer qu'il était là pour elle, pour savoir comment elle allait. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas en avant, posant son cadre sur un essayait de se concentrer sur ce que les pages d'un vieux grimoire tentait de lui apprendre mais sa tâche fut compliquer quand elle l'entendit avancer et se poser juste derrière elle, le regard surplombant son épaule.

\- Tu es sur qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ?

\- Non Robin, c'est bon tu peux t'en aller. Répliqua-t-elle aussi sèchement que possible

L'inévitable se produisit. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le cadre. Il le prit en main, l'observant un moment sans dire un mot, le caressant du bout des doigts, esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Ou as-tu eu cette photo ? Demanda-t-il finalement quelques minutes après

\- C'est Henry il... il trouvait... que j'avais l'air heureuse...

\- Tu l'étais ? Demanda-t-il, tournant son regard vers le sien

Elle se figea un instant, incertaine de ce qu'elle était sensé répondre. Bien sur qu'elle était heureuse, mais si elle l'avouait maintenant les choses ne feraient que se compliquer d'avantage. Le problème était simplement qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui mentir. Elle ne saurait pas l'expliquer mais quelque chose au fond d'elle la poussait a être honnête avec lui, qu'importe les conséquences.

\- Oui je l'étais... Murmura-t-elle alors, les larmes aux yeux

\- Je l'étais aussi... admit-il sur le même ton. Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîner là-dedans tu le méritais pas...

\- Robin arrête, ce n'est pas ta faute si je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ni le fait que ta femme soit de retour...

\- Regina... Souffla-t-il en réalisant les mots qu'elle avait employer

\- Elle reste ta femme même gelée je sais, mais ça ne change rien. Je t'aime Robin.

\- Regina.. essaya-t-il encore

\- Non, non cette fois c'est a moi de parler. Je t'aime. Je t'aime oui je suis la première a dire ces trois petits mots parce-que tu me manque. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Sauvée la femme de l'homme dont je rêve chaque nuit ? De celui que je veux près de moi ? Ça ne l'est pas, mais je le fait. Parce-que tu me l'as demander. Parce-que tu as un code et que tu es un homme honorable et mon dieu c'est pour ça que je t'aime tellement. Je ne dis pas ça pour te récupérer. Je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser, parce-que je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi non plus. Mais ça ne change rien Robin, tu m'aime, je t'aime et tu me manque. Tu...

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par les lèvres du voleur sur les siennes. Elle aurait du l'en empêcher, c'était une erreur, c'était mal tellement mal... mais tellement bon. Il lui manquait tellement. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage mais elle ne pouvait s'en soucier, pas quand il lui offrait sûrement un dernier baiser avant de retourner au camp et ne plus jamais revenir. Ses mains se glissèrent autour de son cou quand les mains de Robin s'accrochèrent a sa taille, la collant un peu plus contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. Quand l'air devint une nécessité, ils rompirent le baiser. Il laissa son front reposer contre le sien un instant, récupérant son souffle. Puis il s'éloigna, déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui souffler un « je suis désolé » et de s'en aller.

Quand elle fut sure qu'il était assez loin pour ne pas revenir, elle s'assit sur un fauteuil au milieux de la pièce, serrant le cadre photo contre elle, souvenir des moments du passé.

Il lui manquait définitivement beaucoup trop.


	6. How dare you forget me?

How dare you forget me?

 **Bonjour à tous! J'ai retrouver dans mes anciens dossiers 5 one-shots que j'avais écris sur papier il y a maintenant quelques années, je vais donc les retaper sur ordinateurs et les repostés ici. Ils seront postés au fur et à mesure que je les auraient tapés donc je ne saurais vous dire quand je les posterais tous, plusieurs seront postés dans l'après-midi, si je n'ai pas le temps je terminerais demain!**

 **En espérant que ça vous fasse plaisirs :)**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent et continuent à me lire au fur et à mesure de mes écris.**

Une voiture qui démarre, une malédiction qui approche, des larmes qui coulent, un sort

lancé et le trou noir. Tels étaient les derniers souvenir de Regina Mills. Étaient-ils repartis?

Le sort avait-il fonctionné? A son réveil dans sa luxueuse maison, elle pensait réellement

que ses adieux déchirants à Henry étaient arrivés quelques heures auparavant mais bien

vite elle ressentait ce manque au fond de son coeur bien trop important pour si peu de

temps. En tournant la tête, elle vit alors une bague à son doigt. Surprise, elle l'observa

pendant un long moment, mais combien de temps c'était-il écoulé depuis le fameux jour?

D'où venait cette bague? Des centaines de questions avaient fusées dans sa tête mais elle

devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. En descendant dans sa cuisine, en observant le

calendrier elle se figea de surprise, un an. Les souvenirs de toute année avait été effacés,

pourquoi? Par qui?

Tels avaient été ses premiers moments dans cette nouvelle malédiction, pleins de questions

comme pour tous les habitants de la ville. Aujourd'hui elle était dans son bureau avec la

sauveuse qui avait retrouvé ses souvenirs grâce à un pirate manchot amoureux d'elle, et

bien qu'elle ne le portait pas réellement dans son coeur, elle devait lui avouer qu'elle lui était

reconnaissante pour une fois parce-que grâce à lui elle était en train de répliquer une potion

de mémoire qui la ferait retrouver ses souvenirs et surtout, qui permettrait à Henry de se

rappeler d'elle. La potion était quasiment prête, il ne restait plus qu'à la boire pour savoir si

elle fonctionnait.

"est-ce que ça a marcher?" demanda Emma

"Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir." s'entendit-elle lui répondre avant d'approcher le petit

verre de ses lèvres.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, elle avala le peu de potion qu'elle avait préparé d'une

traite et ferma les yeux.

Un flux de magie traversa alors tout son coeur, son corps, l'enveloppait totalement, des

images lui revinrent en tête. Un retour dans la forêt enchantée, une attaque, une rencontre,

une complicitée naissante, une bataille, des sentiments, des aventures, des souffrances,

une proposition, des préparatifs, une manque, une robe, un mariage.

Toutes les images avaient défilé à une vitesse folle, mais le résultat était là, elle se

souvenait. Elle avait trouvé l'amour, une famille, une fin heureuse. Mais aussitôt qu'elle

ouvrit les yeux elle fit un large sourire à Emma.

"Ca a marcher, maintenant j'ai quelqu'un à retrouver." Lui dit-elle rapidement en attrapant sa

veste et le reste de potion avant de sortir de son bureau presque en courant.

Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture n'ayant même pas laisser le temps à la blonde de lui répondre

et démarra à toute vitesse, elle allait retrouver son mari, et même si pour l'instant il ne se

souvenait pas de leur histoire, elle avait encore un peu de potion qui, elle l'espérait, lui

rendrait à lui aussi la mémoire. Il lui avait tellement manqué durant ces jours où ils avaient

été séparés...

Après avoir parcouru les quelques minutes en voiture qui la séparait de la forêt elle sortit

rapidement, inspira un grand coups en serrant sa bague pour se donner du courage sachant

que le fait qu'il la voit à nouveau comme l'Evil Queen allait forcément lui faire mal mais elle

n'avait pas le choix. Elle arriva au petit village des Merry Men quelques minutes après. Il

était là, au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à une petite place dans le village en train de discuter

avec son fidèle ami, Petit Jean. Il rigolait, souriait apparement à une conversation très drôle

et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était beau. Quand il tourna la tête il vit

celle qui n'était pour l'instant pour lui que la méchante reine de la ville s'avancer doucement

vers lui. Le sourire qu'elle affichait lui fit instantanément perdre le sien de peur qu'elle ne

mijote un mauvais coups, ce qui n'échappe pas à Regina qui une fois à sa hauteur entama

la conversation.

"- Bonjour Locksley, je peux vous parler?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton froid et sec

\- En privé... s'il vous plait, les murs ont des oreilles, articula-t-elle difficilement, touchée par

le ton qu'il avait employé.

Il accepta rapidement d'un signe de tête et ils s'éloignèrent un peu plus loin dans la forêt,

elle se retourna vers lui une fois à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes. - Je... j'ai créer une potion de mémoire, ça a marché, je souviens de qui nous a maudit...

commença-t-elle. - Comment je peux être sur que ce n'est pas un de vos plans et que ce ne soit pas vous qui

nous ayez maudis? répondit le blond

\- Je ne mens pas, j'en ai regardez, dit-elle en sortant la petite fiole de sa poche, il m'en reste

très peu mais je peux en refaire, buvez ce qu'il reste, vous vous souviendrez! Implora-t-elle. - Boire ce que la méchante me donne? Et puis quoi encore? Je ne suis pas fou au point de

risquer ma vie! Déclara-t-il et Regina eu l'impression de recevoir un coups de poignard en

plein dans le ventre. - Robin... S'il vous plaît, notre année est liée... en quelques sortes, j'ai besoin que vous

vous souveniez, vous devez vous souvenir...

Elle en était presque venu à le supplier. Elle n'aurait pu s'en empêcher. - J'espère que ce n'est pas un de vos pièges, Roland a déjà perdu sa mère, je ne veux pas

qu'il se trouve tout seul. Expliqua Robin

\- Non je vous assure, vous pouvez boire... Dit-elle en lui tendant la fiole.

Après un long soupire, Robin prit la fiole et la vida d'une traite tout comme l'avait fait sa

femme un peu plus tôt dans la journée. A son tour, les souvenirs lui revinrent et quelques

secondes après il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Regina.. Lui murmura-t-il

\- Tu... tu te souviens?! Demanda-t-elle, sur le même ton.

Pour toute réponse, Robin embrassa sa femme qui déjà se blottissait dans ses bras qui lui

avait manqué.

\- Comment as-tu oser m'oublier?! dit-elle sarcastiquement - Je ne le ferais plus je te le promets, lui répondit-il après avoir lâcher un petit rire qui la

faisait définitivement fondre.

A nouveau, ses bras retrouvent leur place autour du corps de la brune, maintenant qu'ils

s'étaient retrouvés ils ne se laisseraient plus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à redonner la mémoire à

Roland et elle devait encore reproduire la potion pour tous les autres habitants de la ville,

surtout celle qui redonnera la mémoire à son fils. Rapidement, ils se mirent d'accord sur le

fait que Robin et Roland viendraient vivre au manoir.

[Quelques semaines après]

La potion avait redonné leurs souvenirs à tous les habitants de la ville, y compris Henry qui

avait accepté de continuer à voir Regina. A la grande surprise de tous, une relation courtoise

voir même amicale bien que Regina n'était pas fan de l'idée s'était installée entre les

charmings et les locksleys. Roland faisait le bonheur de ses parents et s'épanouissait avec

d'autres enfants de son âge. Les Locksleys quand à eux vivaient heureux, se préparant au

grand événement de l'arrivée d'une petite soeur pour leur fils d'une semaine à l'autre.

Finalement, le voleur avait volé le coeur de la reine. Elle avait sa fin heureuse.

Ils vécurent heureux, happily ever after.


End file.
